tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Springer
This page is for the Autobot triplechanger. For his evil Shattered Glass doppelganger, see Springer (SG). Springer is a wise-cracking, easy-going, sharp-witted and somewhat caustic fighting Autobot. He has an unfailing optimism, good humor, and courage beyond known bounds, and with it the willingness to sacrifice himself for his friends and the sake of his mission. Springer has an incredible springing power, enabling him to leap great distances by using the strength in his mighty legs. His physique is heavily powerful, his chest massive, his arms enormous and well-proportioned like the most dedicated body-builder. When he transforms, his automotive mode is super-powerful, with the attributes of both battle tank and speedcar combined. In robot mode, he carries a laser that produces giant wind funnels. His helicopter blade transforms into a light saber that can cut through 2 foot concrete effortlessly. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' During the Ark crew's four-million-year sleep, Springer was active on Cybertron as one of the Wreckers, as well as running side-missions for Ultra Magnus. 'MUX History:' Springer is usually based on Cybertron as one of the Wreckers. However, he returned to Earth on April 22, 2013 to assist in EDC's first "official" covert mission, which involved freeing celebrated human rights activist Anwar Assan from his captors in Trucial Abysmia. Springer was able to disable Cobra Commander's HISS and serve as an evac chopper for Assan and the human members of the EDC. In 2015 he was part of the crew on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. Later in 2015 the Decepticons re-activated Internment Camp Pi and started kidnapping Praxus citizens, Autobot and neutral alike, to work in the mines. One of those captured was Dust Devil, and Springer allowed himself to be captured in order to gather intelligence on the camp. In 2017 he helped defend Iacon against an assault by Trypticon. OOC Notes Springer is CO of the Wreckers. Roadbuster is his XO. Logs / Posts 2013 * October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2015 * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" - Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! * July 11 - "The Spirit of Freedom" - Springer reports on the cleanup following the crash of The Spirit of Freedom. * July 21 - "Internment Camp Pi" - Springer reports on captive Autobots in Praxus. * August 10 - "Autobots to the Rescue!" - Autobots, as well as neutrals from all over Praxus, have been captured and put to work in Internment Camp Pi. Springer has allowed himself to get captured to work from the inside, and before his inhibiter claw was affixed he was able to leak out information about the camp. * August 11 - "Thanks" - Springer thanks the Autobots for rescuing him. 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. * December 03 - "Aboard the Disco Star" - The Fallen invades the Disco Star. * December 07 - "Destruction of the Disco Star" - Springer's report. 2018 * December 22 - "Two Windmills" - The Joes have one too many helicopter pilots. Dec 24 - AAR Unexpected Arrivals at AC << Typical Autobot Spinning thing at the start fades to show Springer standing on the launch pad of Autobot City >> :"Not sure why I have to do thi... oh. It's recording." He coughs briefly, "Dropping a quick report. The Joes arrived unexpected in one of their helicopters, wanting to inspect our energy reserves but since they had no arrangement ahead of time we did not give them access. At that time while Spike was trying to get confirmation or make proper arrangements to allow them to, the pilot tried to take off. I shot the rotor off and the other two humans there subdued the subject." :He pauses in thought for a moment before he continues, "Since they were rideless and I wanted the captured one out of the City I volunteered to fly them back. Flight there went fine.. but soon as we landed the prisoner broke free and did a Johnny Storm impression and turned into some fiery thing that shot a heatwave at me.. it missed.. but so did I went I retaliated.. it proved faster then I was expecting. Since most of our higher ups are busy with a number of important issues, Spike, I'd like you to touch bases with these Joes and find out anything else you can from them. Oh.. and here's what vid I had of the incident." :What follows is a brief video of the fake Windmill breaking free of his cuffs and turning into Voorr, the brief exchange of attacks and him flying off. :Springer's image returns, "I'll keep on watch and try to be available if this thing shows up again..." It is at that time Springer half turn's and notices Typhoon working on the broken down Joe copter. He quickly returns to looking at the camera, turning the video off after he says "And that's that!" << Autobot Spinny thing shows again... but instead of fading a large W falls from above and smashes the symbol, while a soundbite plays 'Wreckers Rule!' >> Dec 28 - Exchanging of Gifts << Typical Autobot Spinning thing at the start fades to show Springer standing on the launch pad of Autobot City >> "Springer, reporting in. As I was the one who allowed Crosscut's capture in the first place, I arranged to be the one who went for the exchange to get him back, and had it happen in the middle of Siberia and it went off without any issues. Soundwave arrived with Crosscut in tow, uninjured as far as I can tell, so I gave him his Cassette-con back who I have to saw was in very bad shape, even with the heroic effort Scales went through to both repair and calm down Harbinger." He pauses before he continues, "Soundwave was showing a fair bit of damage himself, though after hearing that his cassette did some damage to herself I am unclear if it was self-inflicted or not. But anyways... I have left Crosscut in the medical bay, awaiting medically trained Bots to check him over and ensure he is in full health, as well as will leave it to those properly trained to find out if they managed to pull anything from him in the time they had him." He walks around a bit before finishing, "I will stay in contact for awhile, in case am needed, but I am not cancelling the order for some of my Wreckers to gather. What happened on Nebulos needs to be answered, if not on Nebulos itself but elsewhere to remind the Cons that we will not idly sit by. This is Springer, signing off and getting ready to do what I do best.. Wreck things." << Autobot symbol returns as the image of Springer fades away.. and again after a few seconds the Wrecker Icon smashes through it with the words 'Wreckers ALWAYS finish things' before the image darkens >> 2019 * January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" - Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. * January 4 - "Springer Sculpts" - Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. * January 25 - "Hey, Springer!" - Typhoon makes a cyber-donkey of herself. * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. * September 24 - "One Missing Dragon" - After The Fallen's attack, Scales has been hiding. But there are still people looking for her. * November 12 - "Caution: Brainstorm at Work!" - Posting this log is worth 50 Brainstorm Points easy What-If Universe Cobra World When Springer came to Earth to try to free his enslaved Autobot compatriots, he took the forms of a Ground Assault and Swampfire, and attempted to infiltrate the Dreadnoks. Decepticon World After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. Logs *November 2013 - A Final Run Through - Bumblebee, Jetfire, and a skeptical Springer meet to go over the final plans of a daring raid that will do nothing less but provide either a fighting chance against their Decepticon oppressors, or give the remaining Autobots a permanent resting place. Players In 2013 and 2014 Springer was played in the main universe by StarscreamF15, and in Con World by SpikeWitwicky. Doomflower @emitted him at the Alpha Trion funeral for side-sceneage. In 2015 main-universe Springer was taken over by Bzero for The Spirit of Freedom TP. He was @emitted by Zerombr for the Siege of Iacon TP. In 2018, Springer was taken over by Agollo. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Springer is a member of Remote Patrol Six. References * Springer @ tfu.info Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Triplechangers Category:Active Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category:Triple Changers Category:Wreckers